לא בגדר הרגיל
by Lia.T.T
Summary: על חמישה גברים וחתול. OT5


_לא בגדר הרגיל_

R.

OT5 סאנאדהטזוקהאטובהפוג'יאצ'יזן.

נכתב ע"פ ביקוש של מישהי. שתחוש מיוחדת.

--

כל הזכויות של חשיש שייכות לטאקשי קונומי,_אפילו שגם הוא פאנגירל__עמוק בפנים._

_מוקדש לעצמי, __שישבה וטרחה לכתוב את זה למרות מאות תרגילים במתמטיקה._

_---_

ריומה אצ'יזן, תלמיד שנה ראשונה בתיכון סשואן-גאקואן הידוע כסיגאקו, היה נער צפוי, כמעט ממוצע. ובכן, ככל שמישהו עם אבא שהיה במקרה אחד מכוכבי הטניס הגדולים ביותר שאי-פעם חי, ככל שמישהו שגר באחת האחוזות המפוארות ביותר ביפן, אם לא המפוארת מכל, יחד עם לא אחד, אלה ארבעת מאהביו הזכרים, יכול להיות.

במקרים ומישהו החליט להזכיר את אחד הדברים הנ"ל מדי פעם, היה אומר אצ'יזן בנונשלנטיות כי כמות העצמות הסוטות במבנה של אביו מפצות על כישרונו בטניס, וכי אחוזת 'מלך-הקופים' הייתה סגולה מדי להיחשב כאחת מהמפוארות ביפן.

לגבי מערכת היחסית- עליה איש לא העיר. יותר. בעוד שהיחסים בין החמישה (כחמישייה או כזוגות נפרדים) תמיד עוררה תגובה זו או אחרת אצל הרוב, אנשים התרגלו להפסיק לנסות לפלרטט עם טזוקה, ואף לקיים איתו קשר עין במקרה ופוג'י נמצא בסביבה, הם התרגלו ללא-לחשוב על סאנאדה כאל בעלו החוקי של יוקימורה, קפטיין קבוצת הטניס בתיכון ריקאידאי. לא הייתה להם ברירה אלה להתרגל כי במסיבות, במיוחד אלו עם אלכוהול, רוב הסיכויים שימצאו באחד מחדרי האורחים אנדרלמוסיה של חמישה גברים במערבולת של גפיים ו...איברים אחרים, למרות שאנשים מסוימים עדיין לא לגמרי נפתרו מאותה צלקת נפשית, אנשים כגון שישידו ריו, סגן הקפטיין אטובה, שנה שלישית בתיכון היוטאי, שקיבל רעד בלתי נשלט כל פעם שראה את אטובה, בכיתה או באימוני טניס.

ולנושא המקורי, אצ'יזן. אם היה שואל מישהו את אחד ממאהביו של אצ'יזן על הדבר הכי לא-צפוי אצלו, בעוד טזוקה וסאנאדה היו מביטים ברוגע מאופק לכיוון אחר ומושכים כתפיים, בעוד פוג'י היה מחייך כהרגלו ובעוד אטובה היה מגלגל עיניים כאילו היה הדבר ברור מראש, בראשם של כולם הייתה עוברת אותה מחשבה כי הדבר הכי לא צפוי ואו ממוצע הקשור במאהבם הצעיר היה כמות המעריצים, גברים ונשים כאחד, שהביטו במעלה מכנסיו הקצרים בעת משחק.

רק בזמן מסוים, היו מודים כי הדבר שאנשים כנראה פחות היו מצפים לו, היה הכישרון הווֹקָלי של אצ'יזן במיטה.

ובזמנים שהכישורים האלו הגיעו לידי ביטוי, בזמנים כמו אלה, ידעו הארבעה כיצד להתמודד ולנצל את המצב היטב, במיוחד לאור המידע השימושי שפוג'י השיג ממקורות שסאנאדה, אטובה וטזוקה לא העזו לשאול עליהם.

אם מישהו היה שואל את אצ'יזן מה הדבר הכי פחות ממוצע בעצמו, אותו אחד היה מקבל מהנשאל "צ'א," ונותר להעמיק על תשובה זאת בעוד אצ'יזן היה הולך מאיזור, כנראה לקנות פחית 'פונטה'. ולמרות זאת, במקום כלשהו בין תזכורת לעצמו לקחת סרט אחיזה למחבט לפני ששינג'י מנבחרת פודומינה ייקח אותו לבין הצורך להזכיר למשרתות של אטובה להפסיק להכין ארוחות בוקר בסגנון יפני, ידע אצ'יזן כי הדבר הכי לא צפוי שעשה היה לעבור מבית אביו הסוטה למען התגוררות באחוזה, שם נמצאו מאהביו, הסוטים לא פחות.

אחרי הכל, הוא מעולם לא באמת חשב כי אי-פעם יהיה על גבו במיטת אפריון גדולה מספיק בכדי לשרת כבריכה קטנה (וסגולה לא פחות), בעוד עיניו ממוקדות בחוסר-מהות על התקרה (שאומנם לא הייתה סגולה, אך תמונותיו של יוטה במקום, באדיבותו של פוג'י, בהחלט לא פיצו על העניין), בעוד אחד ממאהביו מוצב במורד גופו. אצ'יזן לא היה בטוח _מי_ ממאהביו, ולמרות חוסר הרלוונטיות, שיער בירכתי מוחו כי היה זה פוג'י, לפי תנועות הלשון. כל מחשבה שעדיין ריחפה אי שם בתודעתו נקרעה באיבה בעוד זוג ידיים חזקות הפרידו את ירכיו. השינוי הקטן בתנוחה גרם לו להקשית את גבו, עיניו נעצמות אינטנסיבית, חוטי שיער רך נקברים מתחת לידו בעוד הוא נאנח. ואם היה נשאר ממוקד מספיק, היה נזכר כי בגלל סיבות כאלה בדיוק הוא למעשה נשאר במערכת היחסית שהייתה, כאמור, בלתי צפויה.

הוא החניק עוד אנחה כשהרגיש אצבע חלקלקה חודרת לתוכו וקבר את ראשו בכר שמאחוריו, מרגיש את התחושה המוכרת אופפת אותו. ברקע, לימינו, שמע את שאר מאהביו מתעסקים בעניינם. מדי פעם היה מאבק קצר בין אטובה, סאנאדה ומי שהניח כי היה טזוקה.

כשהרגיש את האצבע השנייה בפנים, גופו נורה למעלה כאילו היה פקק של פחית משקה לאחר שניערו אותה היטב.

"ס-סיוסאוקה!" קרא, כשהרגיש את הרעידות במורד גבו. מאיפה סיוסאוקה למד—_רעידות_

אצ'יזן התרומם למעלה, נשען על ידיו, מנסה בבירור לתפוס את תשומת ליבו של פוג'י. בין רגע מצא את עצמו מביט ישירות לעיניו של סיוסאוקה פוג'י, או לפחות למה שחשב שהיו עיניו דרך העפעפיים הסגורים.

"מה זה, ריומה?" קולו הסטוֹאי ועמוק של סאנאדה נשמע מצידו. הוא העיף מבט בשלושה שהיו לידו, מחפשים סיבה מוצדקת לעצירה שלו. הוא הניד בראשו קצרה לפני שהסתובב להסיט את השמיכה מאחוריו, לא לפני שסימן לפוג'י בבהירות כי אולי טווח תנועתו יתרחב ללא האצבעות של הסאנפאי ברקטום שלו.

אטובה, לאחר שפלט קריאת מחאה קטנה, נפל מקצה המיטה לרצפה. עיניו של פוג'י נפתחו. אפילו ההבעה הרגילה של סאנאדה וטזוקה השתנתה במידה רבה לאלו בעלי עיניים חדות מספיק להבחין כי פרצוף הסקס שלהם הפך לפרצוף אלוהים-אני-צריך-אספירין-כרגע. אצ'יזן נראה המום, כאילו זה עתה הובס ע"י אוריו בשש מערכות, רצוף.

על המיטה, שכב לו חתול הימלאי, מעוך למדי, כל עצב בגופו נראה כמוכה טראומה.

"קארופין!"

קיאגו אטובה, תלמיד שנה שלישית בתיכון היוטאי וקפטיין נבחרת הטניס, לא היה מרוצה. לעיתים קרובות לא היה מרוצה מכל דבר שעשה אצ'יזן, החל מהתגובות העוקצניות שלו ועד הצורה בה היה עקשן מדי או דורש על יתר מידה. אך, כמובן, היו לו את הסיבות שלהיות מרוצה מאצ'יזן כשזה הגיע למערכת היחסית, ולרוב זה הסתכם בסקס, מדי פעם גם עצם העובדה שאצ'יזן היה באזור בזמן שהוא עצמו טיפל עם לקוחות (בעיקר נשים, שנהגו להתחיל עם השחקן הצעיר או לצבוט בלחייו כאילו היה צעיר בעשר שנים מגילו האמיתי, דבר שהוביל אח"כ, כשהשניים היו בדלתות סגורות, לויכוחים, התגרויות ובסופו של דבר, עוד סקס).

בניגוד למה שרבים יגידו, אטובה היה פיקח, גם אם זה לא היה בולט מאחורי דברים כמו חוש האופנה שטען לגאוני או מאחורי קאבאג'י, אך הוא בהחלט היה פיקח, בעיקר כשידע שמשהו הולך בסופו של דבר להשתקף על רצונותיו. ברגע שעלה בחזרה אל המיטה, כבר לא לגמרי מופתע מכדור הפרווה הענקי שהעז לשים כפותיו על הכרית היקרה של אורה-סאמה, הבין כי משהו לא טוב הולך לקרות, ושלא יהיה סקס בעניין.

"הוי, פרחח, נרדמת? אתה לא מתכוון להוריד את ה...דבר הזה שלך מהמיטה?" שאל, מביט בספקנות בעיניו הפעורות של אצ'יזן כלפי החתול. באמת, מה היה בחתול הזה שלא היה באורה-סאמה? כלום, ענה לעצמו במהרה. זה היה אשמת חוש השיפוט המעוות של אצ'יזן שגרם לו לאמץ את כדור הפרווה קרוב לליבו מספיק בשביל לגרום לאורה-סאמה להכניס אותו לאחוזה.

ארבעה זוגות עיניים הופנו אליו. ובכן, חשב אטובה, לפחות ההבעה של אצ'יזן התחלפה בהבעה אחרת, בלתי קריאה, שנראתה הרבה פחות נעימה כשחשב על זה לעומק.

בין רגע, הבחין אטובה, אצ'יזן יצא מהמצב כמו-טראנס שלו, כאילו התעורר מחלום. הוא קפץ קדימה, מרים את החתול-מהמעוך-למראה לזרועותיו בעדינות נדירה. "מלך-הקופים," קרא בעצבנות שאופיינה בטון שהופיע בעבר רק כשדיבר עם טיפוסים כמו אביו, ננג'ירו אצ'יזן. "למה נתת לקוראפין להיכנס לחדר?"

גבתו של אטובה התרוממה למשמע הכינוי שאצ'יזן התמיד להביא לידי שימוש כשהיה עצבני. "אורה-סאמה לא היה מכניס את מגנט האבק המהלך הזה גם אם היה תחת האיום של הכנסת הקקטוסים של סיוסאוקה למקומות שלא להם."

"...סאא, קאיגו..." אטובה פנה למקור הקול, אך לפני שפוג'י היה יכול להמשיך, טזוקה, מתרומם ממעל סאנאדה, עצר בעדו מלהמשיך ופנה אל הצעיר, שהחזיק בנחישות את החתול.

"ריומה, אל תהיה פזיז. מישהו בטח שכח לסגור את לגמרי וקוראפין חמק החוצ—"

"הוא," ריומה התפרץ, שולח מבט חד משמעי לעבר אטובה, "בטח שכח בגלל שהוא היה עסוק מדי למזמז את הפטמה של גניצ'ירו." עיניו של ריומה הצטמצמו. הוא לא התכוון לתת _לאף לא אחד_ לרדת על קוראפין.

"זה לא משנה מי עשה את זה," מלמל סאנאדה ברקע. אטובה הבחין בהבעת הלמה-לעזאזל-התערבתי של סאנאדה שהוכיחה את עצמה לעיתים הו-כה-קרובות.

ובכן, חשב סגול-השיער, הוא לא הולך לתת ל_אף_ חתול לקחת _לו_ את האוקא, לא משנה באיזה מצב, מעוך ומקומט או לא. "תשמע, אתה, אין לך זכות להעליב לחינם את אורה-סאמא. אם אתה לא מוכן להודות בנעלות האינסופית של אורה-סאמא, אתה והיצור שלך יכולים לצאת."

אף אחד, אולי מלבד אטובה,לא היה מופתע לשמוע את הדלת נטרקת כשאצ'יזן, קארופין ביד אחת ומכנסיים רנדומאליות בידו השנייה, עזב.

לא, אטובה בהחלט לא היה מרוצה.

טזוקה קונימיטסו היה בנוי על שגרה. זה הדבר שהחזיק את העולם על כל מה שהיה מבוסס עליו, את כל התיאוריות ונוסחאות ואנשים עסקים. שגרה.

לכן, כשהתברר לו כי השתתף באורגיה—דבר שגרתי בהחלט—עם ארבעת מאהביו שכמוהו, כולם זכרים, כולם לא סיימו את לימודיהם בתיכון –כמובן, שיגרתי—ובאותו רגע עשו את זה על _חתול_ (לא בדיוק השגרה אליה הורגל), הוא לא שמח, במיוחד שלעובדה הזאת התווספה הידיעה כי מאהבם הצעיר סירב לקחת חלק בכל 'פעילות' מעתה והלאה—בהחלט, ללא שום ספק, לא שגרתי.

עבר שבוע שלם מאז אצ'יזן, "עמוד התמיכה" של סאיגאקו, ישן על בספה וכפי שנוכחו לא פעם, לספה אכן היה מקום לאדם אחד, ולחתול. אצ'יזן היה רציני.

"למישהו יש רעיון איך להחזיר את ריומה?" שאל סאנאדה, שאלה שנשאלה בפעם המי-יודע-כמה במהלך הימים האחרונים.

"זה מגוחך. אנחנו יכולים פשוט לגרור אותו חזרה למיטה, אתם יודעים שהוא לא בדיוק יתנגד," הכריז אטובה, בדרך בה טזוקה פחד ש_יכולה _להפוך לשגרה, אם לא יפעלו בקרוב.

"בוא לא נהיה חסרי זהירות, קאיגו," מלמל. טזוקה הסכים שיש לעשות משהו בנידון, אך לא בדרך שיכלה להפחיד את אצ'יזן. הוא חשש כי בשלב מסוים החל להסכים פחות ופחות עם המחשבה הזאת ויותר עם דרך חשיבתו של אטובה.

"אולי," תרם פוג'י לשיחה, "מישהו צריך ללכת 'לשכנע' אותו. אם אתם מבינים לֶמה אני מתכוון." טזוקה הבין למה הוא מתכוון.

הנהוני הסכמה עברו בין כולם.

"קונימיטסו," קרא אליו סאנאדה, והלה הבין כי טלפתיה משותפת עברה בין כולם—חוץ ממנו, כמובן—כאילו סיכמו את זה כבר מהיום הראשון. אך הוא היה קפטיין נבחרת סאיגאקו, הוא היה רגיל לעבודה המלוכלכת. גם זאת הייתה שגרה.

"אני הולך." והוא הלך במשימתו שדמתה באופייה בלשכנע פיל—פיל עם כישרון ווקלי וירכיים נהדרות, אומנם, ולשון שיכולה לתואר ביותר מעוקצנית, אך עדיין, פיל— ביכולתו לעוף בזמן זמזום אינטנסיבי של שירי המחזמר "שיקגו".

קארופין היה בסדר, לפחות כך נאמר לאצ'יזן המודאג. אצ'יזן לא האמין לקיקומארו-סאנפאי אפילו לשנייה, תעודת ווטרינר או לא.

קיקומארו איג'י, מעט סמוק פנים לאחר שיחתו עם קארופין (אצ'יזן תהה במעומעם על מה _באמת_ שוחחו) הצהיר שמלבד כמה שריטות ושברים קלים שסבל, החתול יהיה בסדר גמור. מאז אצ'יזן החליט כי על גופתו המתה שיעזוב את קארופין לבדו, שם שאר מאהביו יוכלו להכניס את החתול למיטה, לגרור אותו ולעשות דברים שיגרמו ליותר משברים קלים. לאצ'יזן לא היה ספק שהם יכלו לעשות את זה, הוא הכיר את אופיים של פוג'י ואטובה טוב מאוד, ולא היה לו מושג כמה מסקנותיו באמת תאמו למחשבותיהם של המאהבים האמורים.

ומאז שכב על הספה, מאחר וידע שעל מיטות אי אפשר לסמוך. כרגע, עלה במוחו, אם לא יחשוב בֶדיוק על פעולותיו הבאות, הדבר ישפיע על עתידו ויותר חשוב, על מפקדו ומשרתו, קארופין.

"ריומה." אצ'יזן הרים את עיניו למשמע הקול, מזיז מעט את קארופין שהשמיע קול מחאה.

"בוצ'ו." עלה בראשו של אצ'יזן שטזוקה-בוצ'ו הביט בו זמן מה. מה שביסס את הרעיון היה בעיקר הבעת האני-מאוכזב-אבל-אני-לא-מראה-את-זה שלו, מעורבבת עם ההבעה שדורשת תשומת לב מיידית ומעט מהבעת אני-מוקף-באידיוטים ששמר במיוחד לאימוני הטניס.

"ריומה," חזר. "אנחנו צריכים לדבר." עיני השוקולד של טזוקה ננעצו בו. "אתה צריך לחזור." לא היה צורך לנקוט במקום החזרה.

אצ'יזן החזיר מבט, אינטנסיבי כמו המבט שקיבל ממאהבו. "לא."

טזוקה זע באי נוחיות. השיחה לא הלכה כצפוי. לא שציפה ליותר מכך, אך שביב תקווה שחדר לליבו—ברגע זה הבין טזוקה שקרא לאחרונה יותר מדי "גראוויטישן"—ניסה להגיד לו אחרת. לא שזה שינה הרבה.

"איך הלך, 'מיטסו?" שאל פוג'י בלבביות אופיינית. לא שהדבר היה נחוץ במיוחד, היות ושלושת האחרים ידעו שניסיונותיו של טזוקה העלו חרס ברגע שנכנס, חסר-אצ'יזן-ריומה מכל מקום בהם יכלו לשער שאצ'יזן יכל להיות (אף שלכמה אכן היו רעיונות יצירתיים בנוגע למקומות האמורים, אף שיעדיפו להשאיר פנטזיות מסוימות לעצמם. בינתיים).

טזוקה הרכין את ראשו בזמן שהמשיך לצעוד לכיוון המיטה. "ריומה תמיד היה יריב קשה," הודה.

"זה בסדר, קונימיטסו," הפטיר אטובה בנפנוף יד ראוותני. "ידענו מראש שאין לך סיכוי." טזוקה הרים את ראשו לירות מבט אתה-לא-עוזר-במיוחד לעברו, ולא פספס את הנהון המסכים של פוג'י וסאנאדה לנוכח ההצהרה.

טזוקה נאנח. "תור מי עכשיו לנסות?"

ללא מילה, סאנאדה, נראה כמשלים עם גורלו לגמרי, יצא מין החדר.

אומרים שתמונה אחת מביעה אלף מילים. סאנאדה הוא לא מהאנשים שיגידו את זה, לא מכיוון שלא האמין בכך אלה כי לא הרגיש את הצורך לדבר.

סאנאדה היה פשוט מהאנשים שעושים, ללא עיקוב מיותר. הוא היה יעיל, ישיר, חזק, בעל כושר נאום, מראה אימתני ומאהבים אימתניים לא פחות. הוא הצטיין בלימודי סיף וריקודי טנגו. אך מעל הכל, היו לו קשרים עם יוקימורה סאיצ'י, והוא התכוון להשתמש בהם.

"עבר הרבה זמן מאז הפגישה האחרונה, גניצ'ירו," הכריז יוקימורה בחיוך בוהק כמו השמש.

אם היה אפשר לתאר את יוקימורה במילה אחת, מכריו וודאי היו משתמשים במונח 'מלאך' או 'שלמות'. אם היה אפשר לתארו בשתיים, וודאי היו משתמשים ב 'מרי-סו' ( או 'בעל זבוב', קורבנותיו עלולים להגיד. אך אותם איש לא שאל, סיבות טכניות, כמובן).

"נפגשנו רק שלשום במגרש האימונים," החזיר שחור השיער, קולו העמוק מהדהד בחדרו של יוקימורה.

"האומנם?" יוקימורה פלט אנחה אגנסטית שאימץ לעצמו מאז שנתו השלישית בחטיבת הביניים. "נראה כאילו יותר זמן עבר." עוד אנחה.

סאנאדה לא אמר מילה, רק הביט בחברו בֶ-מה שחשד שהיה אימוני משחק, או חזרה להצגה פרנואידית למקרה והמחלה תחזור. המבט החד החזיר אותו לריכוז בעוד בהה לתוך עיני הספיר של השני.

"אז, מה מביא אותך אלי?" שאל לפני שניתק את קשר העין עם סאנאדה לטובת הצצה ליום היפה שהשתקף מחוץ לחלון הפתוח.

"אני צריך עזרה," אמר ללא היסוס. הוא ידע שאפשר לבטוח ביוקימורה, תמיד. הבעיה התחילה כשהנושא עבר ב-מה הדבר יעלה לו.

"בעיות בבית?" חקר יוקימורה בסקרנות.

"משהו כזה."

אצ'יזן ידע שמשהו לא בסדר. זאת לא הייתה הנדסה אנליטית והוא לא היה צריך לפתח חוש שישי בשביל להבחין בדבר מה לא כשורה בקרבה, או יותר מדויק, בפתח הדלת. אם כי, תמיד היה קשה לא להבחין ביוקימורה סאיצ'י, במיוחד כשנכנס במלוא תפארתו, לבוש במכנסי ג'ינס צמודים מדי להיות מכנסיים וחולצה פתוחה מדי מכדי להיות לא שייכת לאטובה.

אצ'יזן צפה ביתר חשדנות בזמן שארבעת מאהביו בירכו את האורח בכניסה, מתעלמים מנוכחותו על הספה—הוא לא היה בטוח אם עשו זאת בכוונה או בגלל שהיו עסוקים בלבהות בגבר כחול השיער. הוא היה בטוח שראה את מלך הקופים מזיל ריר. לא שהאשים אותו במיוחד. אפילו _קארופין_ בהה ביוקימורה.

"שלום, אצ'יזן-קון," פנה אליו יוקימורה בחיוך מרוצה לנוכח המבט שקיבל מהצעיר.

"היי," מלמל בתשובה, מנסה להחביא כמעט-סומק בלחייו—_כמעט_—בהתכרבלות מאסיבית עם קארופין. ואז הבחין שיוקימורה כרך את זרועותיו השבריריות למראה סביב זרועו השרירית של סאנאדה כמו שהיפי (או שחקן מנבחרת רוקאקו) עלול לעשות לעץ חביק במיוחד. אצ'יזן ידע שבכך שעשה זאת, הכריז על מלחמת אוקאים.. ורק אז הבחין שאיש ממאהביו האחרים לא הביע כל התנגדות. אפילו טזוקה נראה כאילו זה לא עשה לו יותר ממה שאוריו מרקד בלט היה עושה לו. "מה אתה עושה פה?" שאל, מפריע ליוקימורה בשיחה הקצרה שהתחיל לפתוח עם פוג'י.

"מחליף אותך," ענה אטובה לפני שהנשאל הספיק להגיב. "בואו," אמר, אוחז את זרועו של יוקימורה לעבר המדרגות לקומה העליונה. סאנאדה נגרר אחריהם וטזוקה עוקב אחריהם, מסרב להרים את מבטו אל אצ'יזן. אצ'יזן חשד שאולי באמת היה קצת קשה כלפיו.

רגע, חשב. להחליף אותו? מה _זה_ אומר? הוא לא חשב שהם היו _כל כך_ מיואשים בלעדיו. כשהעמיק במחשבה, עיניו נפערו. מאדה מאדה דאנה. הם יכלו לדעת שהוא יעלה על התכסיס שלהם. הם לא _באמת _יחליפו אותו במישהו זר לגמ—דעתו הוסחה כששמע אנחה רמה מכיוון חדר השינה למעלה.

לעזאזל.

יוקימורה ניסה להחניק עוד צחקוק, סאנאדה וטזוקה ניסו להחניק אנחות ייאוש תואמות ואטובה סתם נראה מרוצה. פוג'י פשוט חייך כרגיל ועל פניו לא היו שום סימנים שלהוציא צלילים—שכלל לא היו משעשעים בנסיבות המתאימות—מפריע לו במיוחד.

"_זה _היה הרעיון שלך?" שאל טזוקה, מביט אל סאנאדה בגבה מורמת.

סאנאדה הסיר את מבטו משלושת האחים על המיטה. "לא. של סאיצ'י."

"זה היה הרעיון שלו לבוא לעשות סקס מדומה איתנו?"

"אני ביקשתי ממנו לנסות _לשכנע _את ריומה." וברגע הזה הבין כמה לא אמין זה נשמע. אך טזוקה פשוט הנהן לעברו בהבנה, מעיף מבט בשלושת האחרים בעוד פלטו אנקות מזויפות וצחקקו כמו נערות מתבגרות. הוא לא ציפה ליותר מזה, לא מאף אחד מהנוכחים בבית (לא כולל המשרתות).

"אז, מתי אתם חושבים שהוא ייכנע?" שאל יוקימורה, מתנשף בין מילה למילה, ראשו מתרומם קלות מכתפו של סאנאדה להביט בשאר, שלא היו במצב שונה מדי משלו. הוא לא חשד מעולם שלעשות את זה עם כ"כ הרבה אנשים יהיה כה... מאתגר.

"הפרחח הזה ייכנע בקרוב," הכריז אטובה, מתנשף גם הוא. "כבר עברו שלושה ימים, אחרי הכל."

"סאא, קאיגו, אתה מזלזל בריומה. ידוע הוא לא מתייאש בכזאת קלות," החזיר פוג'י, חיוכו לא לגמרי מסתיר את נשימותיו הכבדות.

"פשוט נחכה ונראה. אתם יודעים שגם _לו_ יש צרכים."

"רק שיבחין בהם בקרוב," מלמל סאנאדה והתכוון לכל מילה. עם ניסיון נוסף להסדיר את נשמתו, חשב שאין סיכוי שיצליח לשרוד שוב עוד סיבוב של 'טוויסטר'.

אצ'יזן תהה אם הם כבר ירדו מחדר השינה. הוא העביר את קארופין ליד אחת ובשנייה בדק בשעונו. עברה חצי שעה מאז עזב.

הוא קיווה שהם עדיין היו למעלה, לפני שיכלו להשיג את עקבותיו מאז עזב לחפש מקום מסתור חדש לקארופין—והוא היה חייב להודות שלא רק לקארופין היה קושי לישון עם רקע האנחות ונהימות—והוא היה בטוח ששמע צחקוקים—מסביבו, מהדהדות בבית כמו רוח רפאים בשלשלאות.

אבוד מעט במחשבותיו, אצ'יזן לא היה בטוח כיצד הגיע לבסוף למקום שהיה בו רק אולי פעמיים-שלוש בעבר. לא שזה שינה לו במיוחד. הוא דפק בדלת, שומע בתגובה תשובה נמהרת וצעדים.

לא עברו יותר מכמה שניות ומולו הופיע מישהו כבן גילו, מראו עדין—הוא חשב שחלוק האמבטיה הורוד וודאי תרם לכך—ועיניו החומות פעורות כמו ריק בחלל כשראה מי עומד בדלת. "אצ'יזן-קון!" קרא בשמחה ואצ'יזן מצא את אפו בתוך רעמת שיער רכה בעודו לכוד בחיבוק שהיה אמור להיות מוחץ אילו היה הנער השני חזק יותר. "מה אתה עושה פה דסוֵ? לא שזה רע דסו!"

"באתי לבקש טובה," מלמל אצ'יזן, נבוך, מנסה נואשות להתרחק מאחיזתו של דאן טאיצ'י.

"אתם יכולים להפסיק עכשיו. הוא הלך," קרא טזוקה אל עבר חדר השינה. הרעשים שבקעו מהחדר נפסקו מיד ודלת החדר נפתחה במהרה, ארבע גברים יוצאים ממנה כאילו היו כלואים שם במשך מה שנראה כ-כמעט שבוע, מה שהיה נכון במובן מסוים.

"חשבתי הוא לעולם לא יעזוב," הכריז אטובה, יורד במדרגות אל עבר המטבח. הוא לא חשב שיוכל לאכול—או לראות—שוב סירופ שוקולד, לעולם. לא עם הכמות שדרש מהמשרתים להביא להם בצורה שתבלוט לפרחח הקטן.

"איפה הוא עכשיו?" שאל סאנאדה.

"זה לא משנה. הוא יחזור." עיניו של פוג'י נצנצו בזמן שסקר את הבית. לא היה צורך להגיד ש'תרגיל-היוקימורה' לא עבד. עכשיו הגיע תורו.

אצ'יזן נע בחוסר נוחות על הספה. הוא ציין לעצמו את רמת הקושי להתייצבות כאשר גוף קטן יותר עם נטייה להתפתל מתכרבל בו. "איפה אקוטסו?" שאל. הדבר האחרון שהיה צריך זה למצוא את אקוטסו ג'ין גוהר מעליו בגלל הנטיות החברתיות של החבר שלו.

"הוא יצא לאיזה מועדון, הוא אמר שמשעמם פה." טאיצ'י פלט יפחה קטנה.

"צ'א," החזיר אצ'יזן. הוא לא התכוון לדון על חיי האהבה של שני. לא כרגע, לפחות. "אני צריך שתשמור על קארופין."

-"משהו קרה, אצ'יזן-קון?"

"כן." אצ'יזן לא הצליח לרסן את המלודרמטיות בקולו. "מלחמה הולכת להתחיל."

אצ'יזן לא היה תמים מספיק כדי לקוות שעד שיחזור כלום לא יחכה לו. הוא רק קיווה שזה לא משהו נורא מדי, לא שהאמין לתקווה זו במיוחד.

ומכאן, ברגע נכנס לאחוזה לא הופתע לראות את פוג'י מתייצב מולו, לבוש במה שהיה, בתיאוריה, בגד עור, אם היה אפשר להגדיר כמה פיסות עור מחוברות ביחד בצורה אסטרטגית כ'בגד'.

"ברוכה הבאה, ריומה."

אצ'יזן בלע את רוקו ונע והתעוות מעט בעצבנות, תנועה קטנה בשביל להבחין שלא עקפה את מבטו של פוג'י. עיניו הפקוחות של פוג'י נצנצו בזמן שחיוכו גדל מחיוך חביב-אך-מטריד-במידה לחיוך שכמעט חשף שיניים בצורה מאיימת—ועבר במוחו של אצ'יזן שאם שיראה את שיניו של הברונטי הן יהיו מחודדות.

"אני לא מתכוון לחזור, סאנפאי," הכריז.

"אנחנו עוד נראה, ריומה." פוג'י לקח צעד לעברו.

זה הולך להיות ערב ארוך, חשב אצ'יזן.

וכך הקרב החל.

הם שמעו משהו נשבר, אחריו בא קול גרירה ואח"כ צליל של משהו גדול יותר נשבר.

"זה מגוחך," מלמל אטובה. "הוא פשוט צריך לגרור אותו לפה." אפילו שזה לא כל-כך פשוט, ידע.

וכשברקע קולות הרס, החליפו שלושת הגברים על המיטה מבט שקוטע כששמעו צעקה—של אצ'יזן, ציינו—ואז צליל ספרים נופלים. למרות שאיש לא אמר זאת בקול, התוצאה הייתה ברורה. הם פשוט לא חשבו שיצטרכו ללכת כה רחוק.

"ריומה צריך ללמוד להיות פחות עקשן," אמר טזוקה, כאילו מצדיק את מחשבותיהם המשותפות. השניים האחרים הנהנו בהסכמה. כל תירוץ שייתן להם פחות רגשי אשמה התקבל על הדעת.

פוג'י הוא סדיסט.

אומנם הוא עוד לא היה אגדה—עדיין—אך אנשים עדיין הפיצו עליו שמועות, כגון שהיה הראשון של אחיו, פוג'י יוטה—דבר לא נכון, לצערו—או שיכל לירות קרני לייזר מעיניו הפקוחות—דבר שאכן היה קרוב יותר לאמת.

והיות ופוג'י היה סדיסט, הייתה לו דרך משלו לבטא את אהבתו. לפחות כך מאהביו טענו, כדי להסביר את האזיקים ומכשירי הברזל המאיימים וצעצועי הפלסטיק בצורת קקטוס. ועל

מחשבה זו התרכז אצ'יזן כשעלה אחר פוג'י לחדר השינה.

אצ'יזן לא אהב להפסיד, אך במקרים של חוסר ברירה ידע להודות בתבוסתו.

"סאא, ריומה-צ'אן."

"ממ?" פלט אצ'יזן חזרה, ספק בגלל הקור ספק בגלל מבטו הישיר של פוג'י.

"התגעגענו אליך."

כולם הביטו בדלת כשנפתחה, פוג'י פוסע דרכה פנימה בתלבושת עור שהוגדרה בפניהם כ-תלבושת הספורט השנייה שלו, מאחוריו אצ'יזן, נראה כאילו רגעים ספורים לפני השתתף במלחמת וייאטנם.

אצ'יזן הרים את ידו להוריד את הכובע מכדי להסתיר את פניו, ואז הבחין שהכובע לא שם. מחליף טקטיקה, הוא יישר את מבטו אליהם, מוצא את פרצופו מול זה של אטובה, סנטימטרים ספורים מרחיקים בניהם.

"חיכינו לך," אמר כנגד שפתיו, ולפני שאצ'יזן הספיק להחזיר למלך הקופים תגובה ראויה הסנטימטרים בין שניהם הצטמצמו.

איש לא טרח להפריד את נשיקתם—כולל הוא עצמו—וכשפקח את עיניו שוב מצא את עצמו על המיטה מתחת לאטובה, סאנאדה וטזוקה מביטים בהם במין סיפוק מהצד. לפחות ניצלתי מדברים גרועים יותר, חשב באנחת הקלה.

"קיאגו," קרא פוג'י מאחורי אטובה, "אני חושב ש-לי ולריומה יש עסק לא גמור." אטובה זז ללא שהיות—למרות נסיונותיו של אצ'יזן להיאחז בו—ואצ'יזן מצא את עצמו מול פוג'י.

אולי לא _לגמרי _ניצל, חשש אצ'יזן.

**אפילוג****-**

_צלצול טלפון מאגף המשרתים_

_קיאגו__זה בשבילך_

_אטובה מדבר__מה העניין_

_אטובה__-__סאן_

_כן_

_הכל בסדר למעלה_

_כן__יותר טוב ממה שהיה כבר הרבה זמן__למעשה_

_---_

_הלו_

_-"__סאיצ__י_

_גניג__ירו__איך הלך עם אצ__יזן__-__קון_

_-"__הוא חזר_

_אני שמח לשמוע את זה_

_כחכוח__אתה בסדר_

_אנחה__כן__למרות שבאמת התחלתי לקוות שאני אוכל לבוא במקומו_

_---_

_טזוקה_

_אוישי_

_טזוקה__אני ואיג__י שמענו מה קרה__זה הסתדר בסוף_

_אפשר להגיד את זה__מאיפה שמעתם על זה_

_קארופין_

_הו_

_---_

_הלו דסו_

_טאיצ__י__-__קון_

_פוג__י__-__סאן_

_תהיתי אם תוכל לעשות לי טובה קטנה_

_כמובן__פוג__י__-__סאן_

_סאא__זה מאוד נדיב מצדך__תוכל להביא את קארופין_

_כן__פוג__י__-__סאן דסו__איפה להוריד אותו_

_פשוט תכניס אותו דרך החלון__כמו פעם שעברה_

_זה לא יגרום בעיות שוב_

_אל תדאג__טאיצ__י__-__קון_

_-_-סוף--


End file.
